sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Walt Disney World
The Walt Disney World Resort, also called Walt Disney World and Disney World, is an entertainment complex in Bay Lake and Lake Buena Vista, Florida. The resort consists of four theme parks (consisting of Magic Kingdom, Animal Kingdom, Epcot, and Disney's Hollywood Studios), two water parks, 50 themed resort hotels, 10 non-Disney hotels, several golf courses, a camping resort, multiple cheap independently owned gift shops, movie theaters, strip clubs, laundromats, a town, and other entertainment venues. In Earth-JPS95, it is notably one of only two major theme parks in Florida, along with Universal Orlando, which is just full of attractions that only consist of screens in this universe. The Epcot part of this resort is the main focus of Mike 2: Mike Goes to Epcot and Has a Sad Time Because It's a Mike Movie. List of attractions Magic Kingdom *Astro Orbiter *The Barnstormer *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad - Home On The Range Edition *Casey Jr Splash 'N' Soak Station *Cinderella Castle *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Enchanted Tales with Belle *Enchanted Tiki Room - Under New Management (The only version of the ride that exists in Earth-JPS95) *Frontierland Gun Shop *Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *Jungle Cruise *Liberty Square Riverboat *Mad Tea Party *The Magic Carpets of Aladdin - Now With 100% More Will Smith Genie *Walt Disney's Grave *Mickey's Philharmagic - The Remake - In 4D *Mickey's Dick Smasher *Mike Wazowski's Laugh Floor (An attraction themed around Mike Wazowski) *Mike Wazowski’s Sorrow (An attraction themed around sad events in Mike’s life such as Celia’s death). *Peter Pan's Flight *Pirates of the Caribbean *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Space Mountain *Space Mountain 2: Splash Mountain: Now with no mention of Song of the South! *Tomorrowland Speedway *Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover *Tomorrowland DMV *Under the Sea ~ Journey of The Little Mermaid *Walt Disney World Railroad *Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress Epcot *Advanced Training Lab *The American Adventure *Disney & Pixar Short Film Festival *Gallery of Arts and History *Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros And The Cast Of The Hit ABC Show Dinosaurs *ImageWorks: The What-If Labs *Impressions de France: Now with 100% more Ratatouille! *Innoventions *Journey into Imagination with Figment: Sorry, We Don't Have The Classic Version Anymore! *Frozen Ever After *Mexico Folk Art Gallery: Coco Edition *Mission: SPACE *O Canada!: Starring The Brother Bear Moose Duo *Project Tomorrow: Inventing the Wonders of the Future *Reflections of China *SeaBase *The Seas with Nemo & Friends *Soarin' *Spaceship Earth (also known as Spaceship Mike) *Valiant Flight School *Test Track with Lightning McQueen *Turtle Talk with Crush Disney's Hollywood Studios *Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage: Remake Edition *Celebrity Spotlight *Disney Junior - Live and Reloaded *Fantasmic! *For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration *Hank Hill’s Strickland Propane Grillstravaganza! *Indiana Jones's Epic Radical Stunt Spectacular *Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple *Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy *Muppet Vision 3D - Now with 100% Less Muppets! *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith *Star Wars Launch Bay *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue *Star Wars: A Galactic """Spectacular""" *The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *Voyage of the Little Mermaid *Walt Disney Presents Disney's Animal Kingdom *Avatar Flight of Passage *The Good Dinosaur: The Ride *The Wild: The Musical *Expedition Everest - Legend of the Forbidden Mountain *Finding Nemo: The Musical *Planet of the Apes: The Musical *It's Tough to be a Bug *Kali River Rapids *Kilimanjaro Safaris *Na'vi River Journey *Donald Duck's Back Breaker *Tree of Life *TriceraTop Spin *Festival of the Lion King Category:Locations Category:Disney Category:Earth Category:Earth-JPS95